Merci
by Sasha Neville Wilford
Summary: [OS / Personnel] Mathieu ne comprend plus ses écrits. Seul face à son traitement de texte, il affronte les mots qu'il écrit.


Je tape, je tape, je tape ces lettres qui s'affichent sur la page. Je corrige les fautes, relis chaque mot, écris un synonyme. De temps à autre, je fais une pause en regardant un épisode d'une série, ou un anime. Puis je reviens.

Et je n'ai plus envie d'écrire. Je ferme la page, et ouvre la page Youtube pour m'y perdre.

Je repense à tous ces moments vécus, qui me semblent pathétiques aujourd'hui. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Comment ai-je pu écrire des choses pareilles ?

Tout ce que j'écris est _pathétique_. Mes phrases n'ont plus aucun sens, mes mots ne veulent plus rien dire. Je ne semble plus comprendre ce que je couche sur le papier. Je parle de n'importe quoi, tout ce qui me traverse par la tête. Et je n'ai plus assez de lucidité pour me corriger.

C'est _nul_. J'efface le paragraphe, tambourine sur le clavier, forme de nouvelles phrases. Puis les supprime aussitôt. Maman m'ordonne de venir à table. Je mange à peine, puis reviens devant mon écran, et me remets à martyriser les touches de mon clavier. Les mots semblent s'écrire d'eux-même pour former un tas de non-sens indéchiffrable. Comme si l'idée se retournait contre moi.

Quel paragraphe _chiant_. Mais je le laisse, car je suis trop fatigué pour continuer. Je n'ai pas envie de me casser la tête, ce soir. Je m'organise donc une petite soirée "Séries".

* * *

Le lendemain, ma page de traitement de textes m'attend. Je recommence à taper, remplir la page de mots, d'expressions, de chiffres, de tirets. Je ne m'arrête que quand j'ai terminé le deuxième paragraphe.

C'est _merdique_. J'efface le texte, puis ferme la page, sentant la rage me monter au cœur. Mon téléphone sonne, c'est maman.

\- Coucou, Mathieu ! Tu veux venir faire les courses avec moi ? Demande-t-elle, joyeuse.

\- Non merci, m'mam... Je veux pas sortir aujourd'hui. Dis-je tout bas.

\- Comme tu voudras... J'ai pris de quoi faire des gaufres !

\- Merci...

Heureusement, elle ne voit pas ce que je ressens. Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas l'alarmer avec mes soucis "d'adolescent lambda". Pendant qu'elle s'occupe à prendre ce qu'il faut, j'éteins mon ordinateur, et l'attends.

Maman est trop fatiguée pour faire des gaufres. Mais tant pis. Je mange son plat, puis retourne dans ma chambre. Je n'allume pas mon ordinateur, trop absorbé par la musique que j'écoutais. **Madame Macabre** passe avant l'écriture.

Quand la chanson est finie, je rallume enfin mon PC, ouvre la page de traitement de texte. Le texte est toujours là, j'avais oublié de sauvegarder.

Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait être fini. J'appelle Antoine, lui lis mon écrit dans le plus grand des désarrois. Il m'écoute, lâche un "oh" surpris de temps en temps.

\- Mais il est très bien ! Pourquoi tu ne le publies pas ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Tu parles, c'est d'une connerie à vomir. Dis-je avec un air de dégoût.

\- Mathieu. Ne pense plus à cette histoires de commentaires négatifs ! Va de l'avant, écris ce dont tu as envie ! N'imagine pas les réactions des autres ! Tu es bon écrivain, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour lire tes textes, et les apprécier !

... Soit. Je raccroche, perplexe. Malgré mes doutes, je martyrise de nouveau mon clavier, pour terminer l'histoire. Pour la première fois, je vais à toute allure, sans me soucier du sens du texte. C'est MON synopsis, j'en fais ce que je veux.

Je mène mon personnage à la baguette, le fais rire, pleurer, gémir, bondir d'une chaise. Quel plaisir de contrôler un petit être immatériel dans un univers créé de toute pièce !

Je tape, je tape, je tape ces lettres qui s'affichent sur la page. Je corrige les fautes, relis chaque mot, écris un synonyme. De temps à autre, je fais une pause en regardant un épisode d'une série, ou un anime. Puis je reviens.

Et je souris. J'ai retrouvé l'envie d'écrire. L'une de mes principales passions.

 _Merci._

* * *

 ** _Merci, cher fandom. Sans vous, je n'aurai jamais développé cet amour de la fanfiction._**

 ** _Merci encore. Mille fois merci._**

 ** _Merci à vous. Merci à mes sempais, Cami et Mikki. Merci à Philippine, mèche rouge de mon cœur._**

 ** _Merci à vous tous !_**


End file.
